


Ear Today

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E., Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Christmas, Community: mfuwss, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the community: mfuwss Christmas drabble prompt: Elf.</p><p>More importantly, written due to a conversation with Sensine about the horror of elf fic in another mutual fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensine/gifts).



.

“You shouldn’t have come here, Illya.”

“Napoleon! Waverly wouldn’t tell—”

“We had an arrangement. I would disappear... and he’d let me.”

“Why?”

“... We can’t keep it a secret now, Hermey, remove Illya’s blindfold.”

“What did these bastards do to your ears?”

“They’re family... I’m an elf, I just didn’t know how to tell you...”

 

“Illya? Are you asleep in here?”

“I had the strangest dream, Napoleon, you were an elf and... never mind, it is ridiculous.”

Napoleon turned to double-check in the mirror... No, he wouldn’t need to see cousin Hermey for an ear shaving for at least another month.

.


End file.
